High school Love
by JFritz
Summary: When Percy Jackson notices the new girl, Annabaeth, will he succeed in being hers, or will she reject him? Read to find out. Previously Alpha101's Highschool Romance


"Percy! Wake up! You're going to be late!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I lazily got out of bed and started to walk downstairs.

"You don't want to be late for the first day of school? Now hurry and take a shower. Your pancakes are ready when you are." she said. It's true, today is the first day of high school. I know I should be excited, but I'm just not. Summer is now over, so that means less time to hang out with Grover. And frankly, school's interfering with my sleep schedule. But, blue pancakes are my favorite. "Okay Mom." I said.

After my shower, I ran into the kitchen, inhaled my blueberry pancakes, and then grabbed my backpack. "Have a good day, Percy." my mom said.

We live only a half a mile away from my school, Goode High. While I was walking to school, I noticed hundreds of kids hanging out in the school parking lot. Think of all he friends I can make…

The upside of going to Goode is that Paul Blowfis, my mom's husband, is a teacher here. He's one of the nicest people I know. So his class should be interesting.

I finally reached the front entrance. I pushed open the door, and saw kids standing by their lockers talking.

All of the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Percy!" I heard. I turned around. It was Grover. I instantly smiled. "Grover, how have you been?" I asked. "Great! Are you excited?" he asked. I nodded. "I'll admit, a tad nervous, but I'm sure it will be awesome. Just think. We're now officially high school students!" I said. It was now Grover's turn to smile.

"What are you planning on doing this year?" he asked. "I haven't really given it much thought. How about you?" "I'm going to finally ask Juniper out." Grover has had a huge crush on Juniper since the sixth grade. They've been really good friends, but Grover's always wanted to be more than friends. I admit, Juniper is gorgeous, and she's really friendly, but she's just not my type. "Good luck with that." I said.

We stood there talking until this girl caught my eye. She's standing by her locker, talking to a few of her friends. She had blond hair, her smile was perfect, and don't even get me started on those stormy grey eyes of hers.

"Who's that?" I asked. Grover looked. "I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her. But the girl with the red hair is Rachel. She's really the blonde?" He said. "She's beautiful. I definitely don't have a chance with her." I replied. "Don't say that. Try to get to know her better, and then you can maybe ask her out." I nodded.

The bell rang for class. "I'll see you later." he said. I nodded, but I was still staring at that girl. I finally stopped when her friends and her started to head to class.

The rest of the day was a blur. I just couldn't get her out of my head. And it didn't really help that she was in most of my classes.

After about four hours, it was finally lunch time. Grover and I got in line together. That's when I saw her for the second time that day. She was headed to one of the tables, along with Rachel, and her other friend. "Dude, go already!" Someone behind me said. I realized that there was no one in front of me. I apologized, went through the rest of the line, and grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of coke.

I sat down next to Grover. He started talking to me, but I started to stare at that girl again. He finally started shaking me. "Dude, just go over there and talk to her." he said. "It's not that simple Grover. What if she thinks I'm a loser?" "Perseus Jackson-" I hate when people use my real name. "-do not say that. You are a great person. Now go over there and talk to her." Grover said. I thought about it for a minute. "You're right. Thanks Grover!" I said.

I sat with him for a minute, and noticed that her two friends left, and she was all alone. "Wish me luck." I said. Before I could talk myself out of it, I went over to her, put my tray down, and sat next to her.

She looked at me. "I'm Percy. I just wanted to say hi." I said, my voice starting to stutter. Seriously Percy? I thought i saw a glint of humor in those stormy eyes. "Hey, I'm Annabeth! I'm so glad you came over here. I'm so bored!" she said. I smiled. I noticed that she was also currently listening to her iPod.

"Who are you listening to?" I asked. "Journey. They're my favorite band. I'm stuck in the 80's." she answered. "Same. Though I've always preferred Metallica myself." I said. She smiled. "I've got to get to class. It's been nice talking to you Percy. I'll see you around." she said as the bell rang. She stood up and started for the hallway. I smiled. That went better than I expected.

Grover got up and came over to me. "How did it go?" he asked. "Really good. I hope I get to talk to her again. We better get to class though." I said.

When we both got to class, again like this morning, the rest of the day was a blur. I just can't get her name out of my head. Annabeth…


End file.
